


Boy meets world scenes but it’s Multi-Fandom

by aexkylo



Category: Boy Meets World, Multi-Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Boy Meets World - Freeform, F/M, Other Characters - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, cory matthews - Freeform, multi fandom, shawn hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexkylo/pseuds/aexkylo
Summary: Multi fandom shows based on scenes from Tv show Boy Meets World.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Reylo





	Boy meets world scenes but it’s Multi-Fandom

**You Know You’re A Sexy Boy**

**——————————————————————————————————————————————-———————  
**

**Ben and Rey laying on the sofa together.**

“ You Know your a very sexy boy Ben”.

Ben looks at Rey and replies“ Really I’m a sexy boy” Rey nods her head.

“ Thanks... I Can’t wait to tell Poe”. A smiling Ben replies 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
 **  
Original Scene: Cory and Topanga laying on the sofa together**

” You know You’re A Very Sexy Boy Cory”.

”Really” Cory responds. “ I’m a sexy boy”. Topanga nods her head

”Thinks... I Can’t wait to tell Shawn” replies a smiling Cory. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t already you should watch Boy meets world ... such a good comedy show and the show touch bases on real life situation.
> 
> https://youtu.be/9jmgmYdHLxI < Where My I got my inspiration from 😂😂


End file.
